Imagine Sam and Dean Hearing You Sing For the First Time
by Lyric Walker
Summary: One shot based on the Imagine: Imagine Sam and Dean hearing you sing for the first time.


** I wrote this one-shot for an imagine that I also submitted on tumblr. I read through it after it was posted and edited a bit of the errors and stuff. People seemed to like it so I wanted to post it on here, seriously, thank you guys. Writing is still so cool and such a great outlet for me and many of you, so hopefully over the summer I will be writing a bit more! Love you guys.**

It had been a tough past couple of days. You, Sam, and Dean had just finished a wendigo hunt two nights ago and everyone was exhausted. No one was seriously injured luckily, but Dean had been taken by the thing before you ganked it. Just a few cuts and bruises among all of you.

Today has been quiet for the most part; Sam and Dean were looking around for another hunt while you kept to yourself.

You sat in your room staring off into space. What if you had lost Dean? You couldn't bear to lose anyone else after that demon killed your own family in front of your very eyes.

You had been raised in the life; your dad would leave for hunts every few days and come back to you and your mom either drunk or be cold and despondent until the next morning. You were your mom's girl, same amber brown eyes that were so warm, and same strong personality. When you couldn't sleep as a kid, she would sing "Vienna" by Billy Joel, which was both you and your mother's favorite song.

When you turned 16, you finally got to go with your dad on a hunt. It was a simple salt and burn, but after just one hunt you were hooked. It wasn't the exhilaration of ganking a monster, but the fact that you saved people, and the bond you made with your dad. You were a team.

You were in your final year of college when it happened. As much as you loved hunting, you wanted to major in psychology. You had even gotten into your dream school, NYU. You went back home for winter break, but when you showed up, your parents were lying dead in their beds, which were soaked with blood. Soon after the house caught fire and you barely made it out. You didn't even get to say goodbye.

All in all, you ended up meeting the Winchesters, through Bobby Singer of course, and you had tagged along with them and hunted with them ever since.

Today was the 5-year anniversary of your family's death, but it felt like just yesterday you stumbled into their bedroom to be greeted by the haunting images to follow.

A voice brought you out of your haze, "Hey kiddo, how are you doing?" Asked Dean. He was standing at the door of your room looking at your tired face and watery eyes.

"Fine." You murmured, "Just leave me alone, Dean."

"Alright, (Y/N). Call if you need anything." Dean said. He looked at you one last time, and noticed you looking at a picture on your dresser of you with your family. He sighed and walked away.

Your mind was racing with emotion. Anger, fear, sadness, regret. You were still so worried you could have lost Dean a few nights ago. And the date of your family's death was looming over you. You wished you could be with them, just for a little bit longer, hear your father's laugh and see his kind eyes, sing with your mom and look into her deep brown eyes for just a spark of light once more.

You stood up and threw on some nicer clothes, grabbed your coat and boots and stormed out of your room in a flash.

"Hey (Y/N), where are you going?" Asked Sam with compassion in his voice.

"Out." Was all you managed to say as you walked out of the bunker and slammed the door.

You took your scooter that you claimed as soon as you saw it in the garage of the bunker, and sped down the streets of the nearby town. The cold air blew through your hair and onto your face making your cheeks rosy. You parked around the corner of your destination: the local diner.

As your feet made their way down the sidewalk snow started to fall along the streets. Your mom always loved the snow; she used to say that the angels were showing you that they were always there, even in the cold of winter. A tear made its way down your cheek.

As you walked into the diner you quickly wiped away the stray tear and made your way over to the bar. You loved coming down to the diner because they always had live music, coffee, and alcohol. You had been such a frequent here whenever you needed to think. You even befriended the owner of the joint.

You weakly waved to him and pointed to the stage. He gave a curt nod and walked over. You told him that you wanted to sing and he offered to play the piano for you. He knew music was your favorite outlet for emotion, as you had told him many visits ago.

You had told him the song you wanted to sing and he obliged, saying he always kept it in his repertoire.

You stepped onto the humble stage, just a platform with an old carpet, with a few stools, a guitar and a piano. You sat onto the stool center stage and grabbed hold of the microphone as the owner took a seat at the piano.

What you didn't see was Sam and Dean inconspicuously step into the diner and took a seat at one of the tables. The spotlight was on you and you didn't think about anything else but your family. You spoke into the microphone.

"Um, hi," you smiled shyly, "I'm going to be singing a song that means so much to me… and my family. I'll be singing _Vienna_ by none other than Billy Joel. Thanks."

You quickly looked down then nodded to the owner to start.

In an instant it felt as if no one else was there, you sang and sang all that you felt. Singing was always the one thing you and your mother loved, and when your dad used to come home tired from a hunt, you would sing to him, and that always put a smile on his face.

You felt your parents looking down on you just then. And that's all you could think about. A single tear rolled down your face, but you smiled. Knowing that your parents were proud.

Sam and Dean sat up in amazement. They had never heard you sing before. They both knew about the significance of that song to you and your family.

"Wow," Dean murmured to Sam, "I never knew she had that in her."

"I know, man." Sam said, "Her parents would be proud."

Dean nodded to that and then both of them soon got entranced in your performance once more. The two noticed the single tear that rolled down your face, and understood all that you felt.

As you finished your last note, you looked down as another tear dripped from your face. The applause brought you back to reality, and you looked up with water filled eyes and smiled. You knew your parents were proud of you in that moment.

You put a hand over your eyes so the light wouldn't blind you as you scanned the crowd. They started standing as the applause continued. You caught sight of two unmistakable figures clapping wildly and hollering in the back.

_Those bastards._ You thought to yourself as your grin widened.

"That's my girl!" Dean yelled.

"Go (Y/N)!" Sam hollered.

Although the day was sad, you were happy that you had two people that would love you for who you were, through thick and thin. Whenever you fell, they would always be there to help you up and put the pieces back together again. You knew your parents would be proud that you found people that would love you as much as they did. As family.

**Just to let you guys know, Lyric Walker is just a pen name. So on my tumblr you see my real first name (:**

Link to imagine: post/72036184994/submitted-by-moosedust-l

Link to submission/post: post/72050080565/imagine-sam-and-dean-hearing-you-sing-for-the-first

Link to my tumblr: .


End file.
